<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Takes Toot to Tango by SpaceWaffleHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174475">It Takes Toot to Tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouse/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouse'>SpaceWaffleHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots from the Waffle House [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Farting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, No Pregnancy, i'm sorry mom, unfortunately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouse/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben have been dating for eight months, when suddenly they cross off an unexpected major relationship milestone:</p>
<p>The first time they fart in front of each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots from the Waffle House [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Takes Toot to Tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks reylo_prompts for being A MENACE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time she hears it, she’s convinced she’s hallucinating. It’s movie night, which coincides with taco night, and so that means they’re midway through </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. and Mrs. Smith, </span>
  </em>
  <span>casually making out and occasionally looking up whenever gunfire sounds in the film, when she hears a different sort of puttering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It starts like a low whine, a tiny, pitchy thing she thinks might be a whimper or moan onscreen, but then it becomes louder, trumpeting as her boyfriend of eight months freezes, and their jaws fall slack in horror as they both realize what’s just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been dating for the better part of a year, but somehow, in all of that time, she has never heard anything like this from him. It’s a huge relationship milestone, she knows, but she’d never expected it to come while they were ignoring a movie and having a post-Taco Bell makeout session. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in their relationship, Ben has just farted, audibly, in front of her, and she doesn’t know how to react. To be fair, he doesn’t either, but she covers her mouth as she gasps, unsure if laughing will make him run away as she fights back the urge to laugh, and her poor boyfriend turns the color of a ruby. “Oh… my… god…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he breathes, running a hand through his hair as he crawls off of her, sitting up straight while he does everything he can to avoid looking at her.  “Oh my fucking go—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fart?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she asks, laughing gleefully as her boyfriend buried his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s still fucking chortling as she sits up, and pulls him down onto her lap, but at least now she feels a little more sympathetic. She’d probably want to die if she farted in front of him, too. Seeing her own reaction to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>farting, however, she realizes maybe it won’t be so bad. They’ve been dating for a while now with no end—thankfully—in sight, and so it stands to reason that eventually she will fart in front of her boyfriend, but now she knows it won’t be so bad when she does. “Oh, Ben, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, burying his face in her thighs, her hands finding their way into his hair. “Holy shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s still laughing hard enough to shake the couch as she waves a hand in front of her nose. As funny as this is, the one bad thing about him having crossed this relationship milestone with her is—well—the </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s perfectly sulfurous, a crafted rotten egg scent that makes her want to gag even as she’s still dying from the sound of it echoing in her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>taco night, where would they be without it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ the smell,” she manages to say, making an exaggerated gagging noise as he sits up, and she can tell he’s trying to look mad at her, but it just isn’t working.  “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you think this is funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head, then he takes hold of her hand. “At least we’ve gotten that out of the way. Wait, no, now it’s your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>farting in front of you. Not now. You need to suffer your humiliation first before we worry about mine,” she says, then he quirks an eyebrow, and she knows she’s in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not, are you?” It’s spoken in that teasing, testing way of his, and for a moment, the tense music of the movie that’s still playing in the background makes for the perfect mood setter as a shit-eating grin parts his lips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it won’t happen,” he says, sounding all matter of fact, but then his fingers come up to her sides, and she’s being pushed back on the couch, giggling wildly as he begins to tickle her, both of them shrieking with laughter as his body covers hers, trapping her beneath him as she cries out his name delightedly. “You really don’t think it’ll happen to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, stop!” she cries, and soon his hands fall from her sides, and she’s being attacked by kisses instead, an invasion which she gladly receives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses her everywhere, first on the mouth, then he begins to follow her jaw, the column of her throat, her breasts through her shirt, her stomach, and before she knows it, she’s no longer laughing, but gasping for air as his lips reach the apex of her thighs. She’s not wearing much down there either. All she has on is a pair of underwear—St. Patrick’s day themed, they say “kiss me, in Irish,” on the ass—and his hands?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This particular pair of underwear is a favorite of hers, and so normally Ben knows better than to just tear it off, but that doesn’t stop him from doing just that. “Ben! I’m going to kill you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you,” he replies, then he’s kissing her again, her feet flailing behind his shoulders as he peppers her inner thighs with kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so dead,” she gasps, her heels digging into his back as he presses an open-mouthed kiss to her cunt, and her entire body relaxes as he makes her melt beneath his tongue. “I’ll get you for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?” It’s whispered against her clit, and it feels so fucking good when he says it, but she’s still out for revenge now, and it’s taco night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes two to cross off a major relationship milestone, doesn’t it? And her body is so relaxed, that she barely even notices until the sound—a high pitched whine through and through, and perfectly on key—passes over both of their ears, until Ben backs away from her, coughing and gagging dramatically as he gives her a look of pure betrayal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cries, fanning his face as he backs away from his girlfriend who is now laughing hysterically as she closes her legs, and comes up to sweep him into an embrace even as he swats limply at her hands, and she presses kisses to the sides of his face. “Rey, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’d get back at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wind, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey! The wind!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well that’s just part of a relationship, isn’t it? You-you fart in front of each other?" she asks, then he rolls his eyes as he kisses her again, pulling her onto his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, idiot," he mutters, grinning widely as she straddles his thighs, allowing him to pull her closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too. Idiot," she replies, then she's kissing him again, and they melt together slowly, already moving on from the, well, incident as they both made a silent vow to never order Taco Bell on doordash again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>